All I Ever Wanted
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Vegeta is a stubborn prince with a bad attitude, but we all knew that. He meets a boy who's courage and outlook on life changes him for the better. AU, shounen ai, VG DISCONTINUED for now
1. Kakkarot

OMG! I'm actually writing a fic that's not Yu Yu Hakusho! HA! Who knew? One might think that I would write an Inuyasha fic or something......*shrugs* well, hope you all enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, but if I owned Vegeta.. oh man...you don't even wanna know what I'd do with that sexy saiyan ;)  
  
WARNING: This fic is SHOUNEN AI! That means its male/male pairing! If you don't like, or are not comfortable with this, please leave now! Also, this is Vegeta/Goku! And their MIGHT be a lemon......DON'T HURT ME! *hides* as of now there isn't one, I will warn you when that chapter comes!!  
  
All You Want  
  
Ebony eyes glared fiercely at his opponent as Vegeta dodged the weak energy blast that zoomed past his head. "Hn...What a weakling...." He muttered, returning the blast, sending his foe smashing into the marble wall of the training hall. A loud 'crack' could be heard as he slid to the floor, eyes wide and in pain. The man coughed, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips, than his shoulders slumped. He was dead.  
  
Vegeta landed down from his place in the air with a soft thump, and prodded the man in the leg. "Weaklings like you don't deserve to live in a world as harsh as this. You should thank me for taking you life; I've saved you from the embarrassment of being such a weak solider working in my kingdom."  
  
"Now was that really necessary my son? At this rate you're going to kill every guard I hire" a gruff voice spoke from behind him. Vegeta turned to find his father, smirking with his arms crossed. Vegeta grunted, and bowed. Not out of respect mind you, he hated his father with a passion. The only reason he showed such curtsey was because his father was king, and had to power to dispose of him he felt the need to, even though he was his only son. "Hello father. It is not my fault; he challenged me, and who am I to turn away a challenge?"  
  
His father let out a roaring laugh and thumped his son on the shoulder. Vegeta grimaced and tried not to roll his eyes. "Your are one who hasn't, and never will. Come my son, it is time you and I had a good long talk" He tried to lead the teenager away with him, but Vegeta shrugged his hand away and took to the air. "Hn, no thanks old man, I have better things to do with my time."  
  
"You mean training? Come now Vegeta you are already incredibly strong, have you not time enough to talk with me?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and didn't answer. "Vegeta, you are 16, almost 17, don't you think it is time you found a mate?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "What brought this up?"  
  
The king sighed and joined his son in the air. "You're a man now Vegeta, don't you think it's high time you find a mate and settled down?" Vegeta blinked, dumfounded. "I have no need to find someone to love, and start a family"  
  
The raven haired man laughed again, the sound echoing in the large, empty room. "Love? What's love got to do with it? I'm merely insuring the fact that after I am gone, when ever that may be, that our family will be preserved, and I have a heir"  
  
'Of course. Sayians don't fall in love. It's such a weak emotion, useless to a warrior species like we are. To a sayian, the only thing that matters is how strong they are, and getting stronger. Who need's love anyway? I sure as hell don't' Vegeta thought silently.  
  
"Don't be so arrogant Vegeta" King Vegeta's voice was angry now, "There are plenty of beautiful women on this planet, take you pick and just-"  
  
"Your majesty!" a worried voice rand out from below them. A feeble looking servant ran into the room, a look of panic on his pale face. "Pardon my interruption sire, but there has been much commotion in town today!"  
  
The king sighed, frustrated. "What could it possibly be now?!" He landed quickly, and raced across the room, the servant in tow. "Vegeta! You will come too!"  
  
The prince growled, and reluctantly followed. 'I should be training......'  
  
They were lead out the gold plated front doors of their mansion, and through the dusty streets of planet Vegeta. Commoners shopping around made a path for them, and bowed their heads, surprised to see their king, and also their young price, out amongst them.  
  
As they grew nearer to their destination, where ever that would be, their heard harsh voices yelling and cursing. A crown of people were surrounding a single booth, and two people. "Move aside, move aside I say! Make room for your king!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Vegeta glared at the spectators and stood next to his father. In the middle of the crowd stood a young man, a little boy, and an older man with angry eyes and a shaggy beard. "What is going on here?"  
  
The shaggy haired man turned, a scowl on his face, but it quickly faded once he saw the fierce look on his lords face. "Sire! I am surprised, what an honor It is to see y-"  
  
"Get on with it man, we haven't all day. I was disturbed while talking with my son, told that something was wrong down here; well what is it?" his voice deep and menacing.  
  
"Well your Majesty, I run a simple, well producing food stand, and this little gaki has stolen from me!"  
  
All eyes were now focused on the little boy who was kneeling on the ground, tears in his eyes and a pure look of terror on his face. "I-I'm sorry! I- I'm so sorry! I needed food so I can feed my sick mommy! We can't afford food....."  
  
The booth owners hand struck out and slapped the boy, sending him backwards. "Well I don't give a rats ass about your sick mother! If you want food, than pay for it you dirty little pest!" He reached out to strike the boy once more, but a hand stopped him, and twisted his wrist, earning a shout of pain from the other.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows rose, and he followed the hand up to the person controlling it. A young looking tan faced man with onyx eyes and unruly hair was scowling. "How can you honestly call your self a man, hitting an innocent child?! Your disgusting!" The man thrust the others arm back and focused his eyes on the little boy. Instantly his look of hatred was replaced with a kind smile, and he knelt down. "Are you ok?" the boy nodded hesitantly. "Good, now run along to your mom, k? I'll handle this" He took the stolen loaf of bread and placed in his tiny hands. The boy smiled and ran away, the crowd parting for him.  
  
"Hey! Someone has to pay for that!" the baggy man screeched. "How dare you! Who do you think you are!? How can you speak of men, when you are merely a child!?"  
  
The young man frowned. "I'm 15, and I'm more of man then you'll ever be!"  
  
"Why you little bastard!" he was about to lunge, but a strong arm held him back. "Enough! This is foolish, how dare I be bothered for such a petty fight!" Vegeta's father said angrily. Reaching into the pocket of his black pants, he pulled out a singe gold coin and threw it at the mans feet. "Their, that should be more than enough to pay for the damn bread, now get out of my sight!" The salesman quickly snatched up the payment and scurried away, calling back his gratitude as he went.  
  
"As for you," He turned to face the brave teenager, "You say you are 15?" The boy nodded. "Ah, more then old enough to become a guard in my palace, if that is what you would like? I rarely do this, but I'm giving you a choice; death for thievery, or the rest of you life working for me."  
  
Raven eyes blinked in confusion. "But......why me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you've got spunk, and I like that. So what's it gonna be?" He replied in a bored tone.  
  
"I-I'll do it!" he said smiling.  
  
"Good. Let's go" and with that he turned, and proceeded back to his home. "Father! What do you think your doing!? Hiring a third class baka like this to work for us?!" Vegeta asked agitated. What the fuck was his dad thinking?!  
  
"Be calm my son, this boy could be a great fighter if trained properly. I can see it in his eyes......he has the heart of a warrior. Besides, you just KILLED one of our guards, remember?"  
  
Vegeta flushed slightly, and turned to face the boy behind him. His arms were behind him, eyes sky ward. When he noticed his price staring at him, he gave him a warm smile and waved slightly.  
  
Vegeta scoffed. 'Fine father, do what you wish, but I don't see what's so special about this happy-go-lucky baka.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! First chappie done! Hoped you liked ^_^ if you haven't realized it yet, this story takes place on planet Vegeta, which still exists, and Vegeta and Goku are young, and......yea you get it.  
  
Also, gaki=brat  
  
AHH!!! HOW DO U SPELL GOKU'S SAYIAN NAME!?! HOW DO YOU EVEN SPELL SAYIAN!?! HELP MEEE!!!!  
  
5 reviews = more chapters!!  
  
PRESS LE BUTTON!!!! *pointes downward* 


	2. Bring it on

Oh I'm a bad person...truly.....a whole month and I never updated this fic -.- When you combine my laziness and school, I just don't really want to update..... I hope some of you are still interested in this fic, if so I _swear_ I'll update more often one school ends!!! (In 7 days) also, I have no idea what Planet Vegeta was like...so I'm sorry if the facts I make up about it are wrong.  
  
**Disclaimer::** If I something changes and I own ANY anime at all, I'll make sure to tell you.

All I Ever Wanted  
  
In a bright purple sky two suns rose over planet Vegeta. As the light of the morning reached the prince's eyes, he quickly covered his face with his blanket, mumbling under his breath, '"Damn suns, go away..."  
  
Sighing, he forced his tired body from his warm cozy bed and trudged over to his closet. He chose a pair or loose white fighting pants, a black t- shirt, and a long black cape. He stepped in front of his full length mirror, and ran a hand threw his unruly jet black hair. Another day of boredom had begun, and all the prince wished he could do was climb back into bed, and continue his life in a dream world more exciting, and fun then the one he lived in.  
  
Knowing this was impossible, and that he would always bare the duties of a prince, and some day a king, forever.  
  
Vegeta left his place in front of the mirror and started to make his way through his Palace's halls. He black boots clunked against the marble floor, echoing eerily all around him. An occasional vase of flowers lined the walls he passed, but other then that all their was nothing but marble head to toe, plated with gold squares every few feet.  
  
Not exactly his taste in style.  
  
And the moment his father left this world, and he was crowned ruler of Planet Vegeta, that would be one of the _first_ things to change.  
  
The sound of laughter reached his ears, and he quickly flattened him self against the nearest wall. Peering into the room next to him, he saw that his dad was enjoying breakfast in the dining hall, as usual surrounded by the most beautiful Sayian women in the kingdom. Vegeta rolled his eyes and dashed past the entrance to the other side. Every morning the king would call for him and force his son to watch the women dance around him half naked (his father considered it entertainment).They would always smile and giggle at seeing him, hoping to catch his interest. But Vegeta remained as passive as ever during these mornings, completely ignoring them.  
  
The young prince shook off these thoughts, and headed to the guards room. Upon entering he was greeted with the smiling face of the baka from yesterday.  
  
"G'morning Vegeta!" the boy named Kakkarot called out to him, waving his arms like an imbecile.  
  
"Fool! Never address his highness like that!" One of the older guardsmen hollered, smacking the whelp upside the head. "My apologies your majesty, this one is new and he has no sense of those who are higher ranked then him self."  
  
"Yes I do! I just though that I might say good morning...." Kakkarot trailed off, seeing more guards surround him. "Vegeta can ya help me out here?!"  
  
"Damn child! You must treat our ruler with RESPECT!" The head guard grabbed Kakkarot's hair and pulled his head backwards with a strong yank. "You will refer to him as either 'My lord', 'Your Majesty', or 'My prince!' now let's try this again!" The burly man lifted his leg and sent it slamming into the teen's gut, earning a howl of pain as he fell to his knees. There were at least 20 other men in the room with them, each 6 feet tall, and very strong. Most of them crowded around Kakkarot and started to also kick him.  
  
Vegeta, who had been watching the spectacle, interested, suddenly barked out "Stop!" The kicking stopped immediately, and they all backed away from the young man. Kakkarot coughed up blood, and slowly started to stand until a large booted foot sent him back down with a grunt. "Apologize for you rudeness to his Highness!" the lead guard, Raditz, shouted.  
  
"I-I'm sorry my lord...." he mumbled.  
  
"Hn. Learn your place in this world, punk. If you don't, those of a higher class will walk all over you" Vegeta scoffed, smirking slightly.  
  
"Sire, might I suggest a training session with you as punishment for his stupidly?" Raditz inquired.  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Ah, I think that might be just what this kid needs." Other guards around the room snickered behind their hands. Kakkarot got up, wiping blood from his cut lip and stood up straight. "I would be honored to spar with you, my prince." he stated boldly.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows rose, amazed at hearing this. "Oh? You are, are you? Well this shall prove to be very interesting. Come with me."  
  
Kakkarot bowed, and proceeded to follow his lord out of the room.  
  
The Prince led him threw many halls, their footsteps echoing in the eerie silence. Soon the came to a large gold entrance way, chestnut wood doors blocking their way. With one muscled arm Vegeta pushed them open and walked inside.  
  
Kakkarot gasped as he entered. It looked as though then had stepped outside, but in fact they were in a room made entirely of glass. It had a high ceiling, and through the glass the two suns shone brightly. Tree's, bushes, and grass is what threw him off. The foliage went on for acres, as though they were in a jungle. A stream bubbled right down the right side, and birds chirped in the distance. In the middle the grass had been cleared away, leaving a circle shaped patch of dirt. He assumed this would be their fighting arena.  
  
Vegeta walked to the center and unclasped the silver hook that held his cape on. He threw it to the side and turned to face his opponent.  
  
Vegeta Smirked and took a fighting stance. "Since I first met you, you've been nothing but a bother. Your way to happy, and you smile too much." He turned and cracked his neck to the side. "There isn't much to do around here, so I spend most of my time training vigorously, making my self stronger. I'm full of energy, and eager to go, so I hope your ready, cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride for you."

Kakkarot smirked. "Bring it on."

(Tbs!)

CLIFFIE!!! hehe! Hope you liked this chapter, I'll update soon!!


	3. He can fight?

_((Blushing and looking down))_ I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in months…-.- I'm a horrible person. Please forgive this slow author…

Disclaimer: I still don't own sexy little Vegeta or any one else from DragonBall Z…

All I Ever Wanted

Vegeta Smirked and took a fighting stance. "Since I first met you, you've been nothing but a bother. Your way to happy, and you smile too much." He turned and cracked his neck to the side. "There isn't much to do around here, so I spend most of my time training vigorously, making my self stronger. I'm full of energy, and eager to go, so I hope you're ready, cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride for you!

Kakkarot smirked. "Bring it on."

The young Prince also smirked, and sprang forward in fury of deadly punches, each easily avoided by Kakkarot. His lean body bent backwards to do a flip, and as he went his feet kicked Vegeta squarely in the jaw. He lost his footing, and in that brief moment Kakkarot lashed out with a few punches of his own, knocking the prince backwards.

To stop him self from falling, Vegeta did a series of back flips, landing a few yards away from his opponent.

'_How is this possible?! How can this…this nobody fight so well!? I hate to admit it, but he's good. But not as good as I!'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kakkarot speak. "Why your majesty, I am surprised. I expected the prince of our planet to be a bit more of a challenge!" His obsidian eyes were shining. Laughing at him.

_'He's mocking me, that cocky bastard! He thinks I'm not a pushover, eh? Well I guess it's time to take things up a notch!'_

Vegeta held his hands out stretched in front of him, his wrists together, his fingers spread, and between them a sphere of light started to grow. He focused his ki and shot the energy blast straight at Kakkarot, who just barely dodged it. Vegeta growled and jumped up into the air, floating a few feet above the ground. "You're starting to annoy me, kid."

Kakkarot pouted. "I'm not a kid!" He whined, also jumping in to the air, and hovering across from his opponent.

"W-what!? How can you do that?! You can _fly!?_" Vegeta screeched his shock evident.

Kakkarot laughed, which surprised Vegeta even more. "Of course I can fly! Can't everybody…?"

Vegeta just gawked at him. Who _was_ this guy? And how could he fly? Only very powerful warriors on his planet could fly…..this boy couldn't be _that_ strong, could he?

"No you baka! Let's continue with out fight!"

Kakkarot shrugged, "Okay."

He flew towards the prince with a speed that Vegeta thought no one could ever possess. Their fists flew at each other, some shots blocked by an arm or leg, some taken with out notice.

Finally Kakkarot managed to over power Vegeta, so he grabbed the others wrists and rammed his head into the others', knocking him to the ground. But Vegeta held on to the younger teen and brought him down with him. They both hit the dust and rolled head over heels, finally coming to a stop with Kakkarot straddling Vegeta's hips, hold his princes' hands above him.

"Ha! I win!" Kakkarot cheered, smiling widely. Vegeta's body tensed beneath the younger man, and Kakkarot noticed. "What's wrong Vegeta? A little too close for you?" He whispered huskily, leaning down so their noses were touching.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and he hastily pushed his opponent off him. "Don't touch me," He growled. "You did not win, I…_let_ you. I usually wouldn't do this, but I felt bad for you, because you seemed so eager to win, so I took my powers down a notch. You know, for your _protection_."

The raven haired teen cocked his head, looking very much like a little child, and stared at his prince. "If you let me win then why are you breathing so heavily?" he inquired slyly.

Vegeta scowled, stood, and dusted him self off. "I was just putting on a convincing act." And with that said, he started to walk away. He stopped at the edge of his own private stream. He splashed water onto his flushed face and was about to leave when he felt two strong hands on his back, pushing him forward.

With a loud splash he fell face first into the shallow water. He came up for air, sputtering and coughing, Kakkarot's laughter ringing in his ears.

Kakkarot stood looking down at him with his hands on his hips, his shirt gone.

"Bastard! What in the hell do you think your doing!?"

"I think I'm about to go for a swim, and since your already wet, join me!"

He pulled his pants down and past his heels, throwing them off to the side somewhere. Jumping up high into the air he flew and did a cannon ball into the water.

Vegeta laughed at his antics. The idiot had forgotten the water was shallow and landed buttocks first on a sharp rock.

"Youch!! What the hell!?" Kakkarot shrieked, jumping up, giving Vegeta a pretty good view of his ass.

Vegeta blushed, and turned away from him. _'Baka...'_

Still blushing, Vegeta pulled off his sopping wt shirt and pants, and threw them over a rock. It was pretty hot out, so he might as well go for a swim, since he was already wet. Sighing heavily he fell back into the water, and started doing the back stroke into a deeper part of the stream. The suns were warm on his face, and he instantly felt relaxed…

That is, until he felt two strong hands groping his ass.

Vegeta yelped and jumped high up into the air, Kakkarot laughing below him. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he seethed.

Kakkarot was still laughing. "Wow your majesty! You may not be a very impressive fighter, but your package sure is!"

"My _what?_" What the fuck was he talking about?

Kakkarot pointed to the protuberance dangling between the prince's legs. _'…HOLY CRAP! THIS KID IS SICK!'_

Vegeta covered his legs and sank back into the water, his face a shade of red Kakkarot had never seen before.

"Aw why are you so embarrassed 'Geta? We're both guys here!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY IT'S EMBARASSING FOOL! And who said you could call me Geta?! You must address me as your majesty! I am of higher rank then you, you little whelp! So show me some God damn respect!

Kakkarot pouted, and turned away from him with a 'hn'.

Vegeta felt something flip in the pit of his stomach. _'W-what's wrong with me? Why…why is he pouting like that…?'_

_SPLASH!_

Vegeta felt himself being dunked under the water. His hair was wet and hanging in his eyes as he glared at Kakkarot.

"Hah, got you again....Prince Geta!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!"

TBC

Eh so sorry this wasn't very good. I just…really wanted to update! I will try to make the next chapter better! _((bows head))_ Gomen!


End file.
